


Kings of Winter, Kings of Spring

by lilgulie5



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Ned's not dead, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgulie5/pseuds/lilgulie5
Summary: Ned Stark survived and escaped King's Landing to return to Winterfell and eventually become the King in the North. Glimpses of what might have happened when Jon brings Daenerys to Winterfell and beyond.





	Kings of Winter, Kings of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took a little longer to write than I expected, but it's also a little longer than I thought, too. I asked for some prompt ideas while I was stuck home in the Polar Votrex and nedstarksamx-40 on Tumblr suggested this: "Ned Stark lives and Dany and Jon have to deal with him being a grandpa that loves to spoil his grandchildren". I tweaked that a little bit, but it's possible I might add something more in another chapter. 
> 
> Some important background info...Ned escaped but was not reunited with Sansa and Arya until much later. He had to be on the run for a bit. As such, Catlelyn and Robb are still dead as well as Rickon. The Boltons never took Winterfell, but are allied with the Lannisters. Ned, Sansa, Arya, and Bran all found themselves back at Winterfell at some point. 
> 
> The events of season 7 as they pertain to Jon and Dany still happened. Jon was sent to Dragonstone by Ned to treat with Dany to get Dragonglass.

Jon swung down off his horse and walked over to Daenerys’s silver to help her dismount. They had set off at sunrise and reached Winterfell by midday, relieved to have finally ended their long journey. There was much to say and so much to explain, but first, introductions were in order. Jon saw his father, Ned Stark, King in the North and Lord of Winterfell, standing tall beside his sisters Sansa and Arya, and his youngest surviving brother, Bran. He had to fight every urge to scoop Arya into his arms. He thought her dead, Bran, too, and he was glad to see them again after so many years. After Robb and Rickon had been killed Jon did not think it was possible that so many of them would be gathered together again in one place. For once, he was glad to be wrong. The Stark family had endured so much heartache over the years, they deserved a respite from it all. 

 

“Wait here a moment,” Jon said to Dany.  She smiled nervously at him and nodded. 

 

She was a stranger in a strange land. Although Jon had told her as much about his family as he could on their journey North, she still felt a certain air of foreboding. Not so very long ago the Starks and the Targaryens fought on opposite sides of the war. Her brother, Viserys, had told her stories about the Usurper’s dogs and about Ned Stark, but Jon had refuted them all, had told her that Ned furiously stood against Robert with Ser Barristan when the king had wanted her dead. Now, they were fighting the same evils together, and as of a fortnight ago, they were family. 

 

Ned Stark was a formidable man. He had managed to escape King’s Landing with his life, but his wounded leg never quite healed properly and he walked with a limp and with a cane when it was particularly troublesome. He had lost his wife, his eldest, and youngest sons to the traitorous Boltons and Freys, but managed to maintain his hold on the North. His decision to send his son Jon to Dragonstone to treat with the newly returned dragon queen had not been a popular one, but he assured his bannermen that her aid was necessary in fighting the enemies to the North and to the South. 

 

“Jon,” Ned said warmly, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s good to finally have you home.” 

 

“It’s good to be home,” Jon agreed. He turned and beckoned Daenerys to step forward. “Father, may I present-.”

 

“Daenerys Targaryen,” Ned finished as he took in the young woman before him. He made to kneel, but his bad leg made the action difficult. Dany waved him off before he was able to do so. 

 

“Lord Stark,” she said. “I thank you, but that is not necessary.” 

 

“Even so, Winterfell is yours, Your Grace.” 

 

“As I’ve told Jon...Lord Snow, I am here to fight for the North. Not to conquer anything. You have my word.”

 

“And you have my sword. May I present my family to you. Your Grace, this is my eldest daughter, Sansa, my daughter, Arya, and my son, Bran.” 

 

Daenerys began to greet each of the Stark children one by one. As she did so Ned pulled Jon to the side. 

 

“I’m afraid I need to speak with you,” he said, his voice kept low. “There is much we need to discuss and unfortunately it cannot wait. Best we do so alone.” 

 

* * *

 

“Does the warmth of the glass garden remind you of Essos, Your Grace?” Ned asked as he walked into the greenhouse. 

 

Daenerys had heard him coming before he spoke, his cane and signature gait gave him away long before his voice did. She was sitting on a stone bench admiring the beauty and wonder of the winter roses that were blossoming despite the frigid temperatures outside. The warmth of the hot springs and the sunlight trapped inside the glass made the place feel indescribably warm.

 

“I am,” she replied, forcing a smile as she turned her head to look at him. “The gardens have been a bit of a respite for me of late, a place where I can think and clear my head.” 

 

Ned nodded and rubbed his chin. “I know none of this has been easy for you.” 

 

“Lord Stark, forgive me, but that would be an understatement.” 

 

“Jon’s a good lad. He’s insistent on his loyalty to you. He’s got no aspirations for the throne, but does it even matter since the two of you saw fit to wed on your journey North?” 

 

“Jon’s also selfless,” she said of her husband. “I suppose it doesn’t matter as much as it would if we were not married, but he would give up his right to the throne if he thought it was what I wanted him to do.”

 

“With all due respect, that’s where you’re wrong.” 

 

“Am I?” she questioned, her head tilting to the side to challenge him. “Sit with me, Lord Stark.” 

 

Though his hair was darker, Jon resembled his father-  _ uncle,  _ Dany reminded herself- a great deal. He and Arya both did while Sansa and Bran must have looked like their mother. It was the resemblance which made keeping Jon a secret so easy, so believable, but it was more than just their looks. After only spending a fortnight at Winterfell, Dany could tell that Jon and Ned were similar in temperament as well. She was not sure why, but she felt comforted by Lord Stark’s presence. 

 

“You’re right. Jon is selfless, but he’s not senseless. He would never let you take the throne, would never have bent the knee to you unless he felt like you were a worthy queen and he would have never married you if he did not love you. So if you’re concerned he’ll set you aside or ask for an annulment now, you need not be.” 

 

“He’s Rhaegar’s heir.”

 

“And you were Viserys’s heir and before your father died he named Viserys as his heir.” 

 

“But the Northern Lords…” 

 

“Leave them to me. I’m their liege lord. So long as I and my house are pledged to you, they will follow suit.” 

 

“Why do you trust me so? You don’t know me, Lord Stark. At least, you don’t know me very well.” 

 

“Aye,” Ned replied. “I don’t know you well. But I know Jon and I trust Jon. I sent him to treat with you on Dragonstone because we needed your help and you would need our help. We’re natural allies even if our families’ recent histories don’t show that.” 

 

“The Lannisters will pay for what they’ve done to our families,” Dany vowed. “I promise you that. Cersei Lannister will pay.” 

 

It was easy for Ned to see how his son could have fallen in love with such a woman as Daenerys Targaryen. She was beautiful. A man would have to be blind to not know that. Her violet eyes were deep and clear and reminded him so much of Ashara Dayne’s. He had pushed her from his mind for so long. When the little queen smiled he was reminded of her again and how cruel Robert’s Rebellion had been to her and to her family. 

 

“I never thought I’d live to see Targaryens on the Iron Throne again, Your Grace.” 

 

“I never thought I would be sitting in a glass garden in the seat of House Stark, my lord. Growing up, my brother Viserys told stories about you and your family. After talking to Jon I’m quite sure those stories were exaggerated.” 

 

“I fought against your eldest brother for the crimes I thought he committed. I fought against your father for the wrongs he did to my family. Because of Bran we know more about my sister and your brother. I thought...I honestly thought Robert might have madea good king, at least with Jon Arryn at his side. How wrong I was.” 

 

“We’ve all been wrong about things,” Dany said. “I’m no different.” 

 

“When Robert asked me to be his Hand he came all the way to Winterfell to do so. On our way back to King’s Landing he told me you had wed some Dothraki. He feared you then and despite my best efforts he sent an assassin after you.” 

 

His voice cracked with regret then and Dany reached out to cover his hand with her own. 

 

“I know,” she admitted. “Jon told me everything. You couldn’t have known he would go against your better judgment.” 

 

“I should have done more, Your Grace,” Ned insisted. 

 

“You did enough. You had your own family to think of. It would have been senseless for you to risk all of your well being for a girl you didn’t even know a continent away.” 

 

“Just the same, I’m glad no real harm came to you because of Robert’s folly, Your Grace.” 

 

“Daenerys. Please, Lord Stark. Jon and I are married. There’s no need for you to address me in such a way.”  

 

“Family or not now, you’re still my queen. But if you insist…” 

 

“I do.” 

 

She held his gaze and smiled warmly. In times of such uncertainty moments like this were few and far between. Daenerys wondered what it would have been like to grow up with a father like Ned Stark, or any father for that matter. Someone who truly cared for her and looked out for her. Someone who would have tucked her into her bed and night and told her stories. 

 

“There you two are,” Jon said as he came through the door into the glass garden. “I’ve been looking for you both.” 

 

Dany rolled her eyes. She had told him to come meet her there that afternoon. Jon told her that his father visited the gardens every day. She thought it would give them a chance to talk to Lord Stark alone away from the prying eyes and ears of the rest of the castle. 

 

“I was just telling your father that he needn’t call me  _ Your Grace _ anymore,” Dany said, holding a hand out to Jon. He took it and kissed it before standing at her side. “But you’re just in time. I was going to ask him if he prefers  _ grandfather _ or  _ grandpapa _ .” 

 

“What?” Ned asked, looking back and forth between his son and Daenerys. 

 

“We haven’t told Sansa, Arya, and Bran yet,” Jon smiled. “We wanted to be able to tell you privately. Daenerys is with child.” 

 

“That’s wonderful to hear,” he replied. “This complicates things a bit doesn’t it? Adds an extra sense of urgency, eh? But we’ll leave those cares for tomorrow. I’m very glad to hear that.”  

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Jon?” Ned yelled across the smoke-filled courtyard. Sometime during the course of the night, Winterfell had been set ablaze and now almost the entire Great Keep was awash with flames and thick blankets of smoke. 

 

“I don’t know,” Sansa cried, clutching her furs around her body. 

 

“He ran back inside,” Arya shouted. She held Needle tightly in her grasp. “After he got people out he couldn’t find Daenerys or Ghost. He thinks she went to warn her people in the Guest House.” 

 

“Seven Hells,” Ned cursed. “They’re going to get themselves killed.” 

 

Through the haze a figure clad in black came staggering from the burning fortress, gasping and heaving for air. Jon’s face was covered in soot and his hair was wild about his head. He nearly collapsed when he made his way towards his family, leaning on his father for support. 

 

“Dany,” he choked. “Where is she?” 

 

“She hasn’t come out yet,” Ned replied grimly. 

 

“Look,” Arya pointed. Missandei came running up to where Jon and his family were standing. 

 

“Have you seen her?” he asked. 

 

“No,” her advisor and closest friend replied. “Not since she came for us. She said she was going back towards the Great Keep to find you.” 

 

_ “Damn!,” _ Jon cursed as he turned and started to stagger back towards the holdfast. Ned grabbed onto his gambeson and held him back. “Turn me loose! I need to find her!” 

 

“If you go back in there you’ll surely die.” 

 

“I can’t leave her!” 

 

Jon struggled against his father’s powerful grip, his strength greatly diminished from the smoke and heat he endured. He sunk to the ground and hung his head as his fists pummeled the frozen ground. He could not lose her. He could not lose their child. Summoning his courage he pushed himself up and out of Ned’s grasp and ran towards the flames. He was no more than halfway there when he caught a glimpse of Daenerys emerging from the Great Keep, her clothes half-singed off of her. 

 

“Dany!” he called as she flung herself into his arms. 

 

“I thought you were still inside somewhere,” she sobbed. “I thought you were dead.” 

 

“I thought the same of you.” 

 

“I’m alright. We’re alright. Your family?” 

 

“Safe,” Jon nodded. So caught up was he in that moment that he did not see his father appear at his side. 

 

“Take this,” Ned said, shrugging his cloak off and draping it over Dany’s shoulders. “You gave us all quite a fright. This was the Lannisters doing. Of that I’m certain.” 

 

“They gravely underestimated us,” Dany replied, lifting her head from Jon’s shoulder. “Fire cannot kill a dragon and apparently wolves as well.” 

 

* * *

 

“What’s taking so long?” Jon asked as he paced and and forth outside of Dany’s chambers 

 

“These things take time,” Ned replied. 

 

“How can you be so calm about this? It’s been  _ hours _ already.”  

 

“I’ve been through it a time or two. I’ve been standing where you’re standing.” 

 

“I can’t just stand here and listen to her.” 

 

“Then let’s walk. This place is strange to me. Show me the wonders of Dragonstone.” 

 

Jon nodded and led his father out of the fortress and outside into the warming Spring air. With the Night King defeated, Winter’s icy grip had begun to thaw across Westeros. The good weather made reconstruction of King’s Landing and Winterfell easier, but the Red Keep with still inhospitable and would be for some time. For this reason, Jon and Daenerys had set up a makeshift capital on Dragonstone, one of the few places left untouched by the recent wars. Although Ned had respectfully declined their invitation to be their Hand, suggesting instead Ser Davos, he did agree to remain with the king and queen until his first grandchild came into the world. 

 

“This is the very first place Dany and I spoke alone,” Jon said when they stopped at the overlook. He remembered watching Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion flying and swooping over the Gullet. 

 

“Let me guess, she charmed you from the moment you met,” Ned grinned, leaning against the stone. 

 

“Well...not quite.  _ Frustrated me _ is the better phrase, I think. She was far more beautiful than I had expected. Younger, too, despite knowing she was younger than me. We didn’t get off to a great start.” 

 

“And how did that all change?” 

 

“She allowed me to mine the dragonglass. Gave me the men to do it. Slowly but surely we just spent more time together. Meals...conversations...I remembered that we were both fighting to make Westeros better and safer. Soon our differences didn’t seem so great.” 

 

“Your Grace!” Missandei shouted from the end of the battlement, drawing Ned and Jon’s attention away from the water. “Hurry! It’s nearly time!” 

 

“Are you ready to meet your son or daughter?” Ned asked. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

 

“Then you’d better get moving, Jon Snow. Go on, you can move faster than me. I’ll be right behind you.” 

 

* * *

 

“Grandpapa Ned, tell us a story!” Alysanne begged as she sat at her grandfather’s feet. 

 

“A story?” he asked, picking up little Robb and setting him on his good knee. 

 

“Yes, Mama and Papa always tell us a story before we go to bed at night. Isn’t that right, Mama?” 

 

“She’s right,” Dany nodded from her seat. She was reading through the latest batch of letters from King’s Landing. 

 

Jon, Daenerys, and their children had ended their royal progress in the North and planned a prolonged stay at Winterfell. Whereas they had previously spent a few days to a week at each previous stop along their tour, they planned to spend at least a month with Ned, Sansa, and Bran. They had seen Arya and Gendry at Storm’s End to begin their progress before cutting a path Northwards through the heart of Westeros. 

 

Alysanne flew upon Rhaegal with Jon while Dany flew with Robb strapped to her on Drogon. Soon he would be big enough to learn how to ride himself. He was precocious enough to approach Drogon and Rhaegal without fear and if Dany and Jon had given him the chance, or if he had been able, they were quite sure he would have tried to take flight himself. His older sister was no better. She constantly begged to be allowed to take Rhaegal up alone, but at the age of four and a half a solo flight was out of the question. Still, Robb would need to learn how to ride astride a dragon soon enough in order to make way for his new brother or sister in the coming months. 

 

“I don’t know what kind of story to tell,” Ned said. 

 

“Tell something from when you were a boy,” Alysanne suggested. 

 

“That was a very long time ago.” 

 

“You remember. Tell us!” 

 

“Tell us!” Robb echoed. 

 

“Alright,” Ned conceded. “When I was little I had an older brother, a younger sister, and a little brother. Their names were Brandon, Lyanna, and Benjen. Growing up, we were inseparable…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feedback is always much appreciated! :)


End file.
